Unwanted
by Ze Tory
Summary: Sequel to Home Again. Marleo Sohma is a sixteen year old, which poses a problem since he is rather rebellious. When Marleo gets involved in some suspicious activity, will Kyo come back to help him? And what is the fate of Tohru Honda?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I dedicate this story to... Hell if I know. Enjoy! I've done my research, don't question my far farfetchedness!_

_**The Office of Dr. Mizuki Ayaaki... A Shrink**_

Kyo Sohma sat on a couch in the shrink's office, his fingers laced together. He looked up at his doctor, his eyes red. Beside him was Hatori Sohma, his cousin. Beside Hatori was Ayame Sohma, and beside Ayame was Shigure Sohma. Kyo opened his mouth and sighed, beginning to speak;

"I remember the day it happened. It was last month. The girl that I stiffed, the girl I ignored, the girl who loved me, got hit by a car. My name is Kyo Sohma, and I am a certified jackass. It was right in front of me that she loved me, I just didn't see it. Instead, I went and got married to some blond haired skank who ditched my kid with me. Not that I don't love my kid, but being a single parent is hard. I really am working my har---"

"Enough of listening to him. He has done nothing for his child," Hatori interrupted, sending a glare right back at Kyo. "Well, he did, then Tohru came back. Marleo thinks she's his mother. That's fine with us. His real mother doesn't want to see him."

"Well, this is all very interesting, but talking about that is not what you are here for." Dr. Mizuki said, looking between the three. "Your cousin's wife sent you all here to settle your differences. Now, what is your problems here?"

"Him," Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori all said at once while pointing to Kyo.

"I'm outta here!" Kyo yelled and stormed out. The doctor sighed and looked at the remaining three.

"What is your problem with Kyo?"

"He hurt someone we all love dearly," Ayame said, holding his hands together.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yes!" Shigure nodded. "Well, thank you doctor. Glad you could see us. Come on." He announced and the trio walked out. As soon as they got out of the building, they all looked at each other. "That was pointless."

"As long my sister in law is happy." Ayame nodded and they headed to the car.

_**Fourteen Years Later...**_

"Food!" The word rang out in the Sohma household at six a.m. Shigure Sohma sat at the table, reading his paper, when he saw two identical teenagers trudging down the stairs. "Kenshin and Kenji, good morning!" These two particular twins where the children of Yuki, both where sixteen.

"Morning," They both mumbled and sat down. The boys where identical in every way possible, from their blond hair and violet colored eyes to their height of six feet exactly. Even their tastes were the same, which made shopping much easier in Machi's eyes.

"Good morning!" A little black and white haired girl ran down the stairs, sitting beside Kenji.

"Sakura, morning." Shigure smiled at the daughter of Ren and Hatsuharu. What seemed bizarre to Shigure was that she was so incredibly bubbly when both of her parents where so incredibly dull. It confused him. She was twelve. "We're missing one... Marleo!"

"Coming!" A deep voice called from upstairs, walking down. Marleo Sohma, son of Kyo, had changed drastically. His hair was still orange, but he was slightly... Gothic. His bottom lip was pierced and so was his eyebrow and ears, he wore eyeliner and the American Tripp pants. In any girl's opinion, he was a very good looking guy.

"Morning, Marleo." Everyone called as he sat down.

"Morning," He yawned and took a sip of his coffee. "Shigure, there was a phone call for you at like, three. It was some dude named Kyo."

"Kyo?" Shigure looked up, then back down. Marleo didn't remember his own father, and it was all his fault. Well, it was Ayame and Hatori's too. Years ago when Tohru had first gone into her coma, the three had driven Kyo off. They had never seen him since. He was still nearby watching though, he could feel it. "Thanks, Marleo." Shigure stood and walked into his office, picking up his phone and calling Hatori. "Hari, get over here."

"Why?"

"Kyo called. Marleo doesn't remember him. Kyo wouldn't call unless their was a reason."

"I'll be over soon. Ayame too." Hatori Sohma said and hung up.

"Hey, Mom." Marleo whispered to Tohru. He sat beside her bed, her still in a coma. She had aged, but it never showed to him. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. On her bedside table was a picture of her mom, his grandmother, Kyoko. "I would have loved to meet her. When you wake up, tell me about her." The machines keeping Tohru Honda alive just beeped at him. Marleo checked all her vitals, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you, I have to go to school, be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I hoped you all read the bonus chapter in Home Again! Please enjoy chapter two of Unwanted, and eventually I'm going to draw all the new characters!_

**Chapter Two**

_**The Home of Shigure Sohma**_

"Took you long enough." Shigure complained as Ayame and Hatori Sohma walked through the door of his home. "We must discuss this late night call."

"I don't see why," Ayame said as he walked towards Shigure's office. "Gure, where's the sake?"

"In the cupboard--- Wait! We're discussing the call, not drinking!"

"The only reason Kyo would call is if he was in trouble." Hatori stated and sat down, snatching the bottle of sake from Ayame and pouring himself some. "We should be expecting another call from him soon then. "Honestly, its not that big of a deal."

"It will be if Marleo finds out." Shigure said and sat down, taking the sake from Hatori and literally chugging it. "This family can take no more drama! After Rin dying from her health problems and Haru killing himself because of her, we can't take anymore!"

"Ah!" Ayame moaned. "But Rin and Haru was over six years ago..."

"Marleo doesn't remember Kyo, last time he saw the boy was fourteen years ago!" Shigure slammed the bottle down, causing Ayame to jump.

"Shigure, what is wrong?" Hatori asked, fixing his piercing gaze on Shigure. "Do you have another late book?"

"Maybe..."

"We won't help this time," Both Hatori and Ayame said at once, standing.

"But---"

"No, I have dresses to make!" Ayame burst and stormed out. Hatori shook his head and followed him. Shigure watched them go and shook his head, sighing. No, it wasn't his books at all. It was his heart. Shigure Sohma was not normally a sentimental guy, but he couldn't take anymore of his family dying. He really couldn't.

* * *

"Hey, Leiko." Marleo said to his cousin as he arrived at school, the twins in tow behind him.

"Morning, Marleo. Did you drop Sakura off already?"

"Yeah, we did." He nodded and waved to the twins as they shuffled off. "Hey, I need to talk to you and Yukiko about something later, 'kay?"

"Of course," Leiko grinned at him and ran a hand through his hair. "Ya know what? Being student council president is a pain in the ass. Thank the gods its my last year here, right?"

"Lucky for you... I've got one left after this year... Sucks being a 2nd year."

"Hey, we all did it, but I gotta run! Meet me here after school!" Leiko said and ran off as his fan club rounded the corner.

"Shit..." Marleo muttered. Where his cousin's fan club was, his was nearby... All the wannabe Goth girls and a few Preps following him constantly, it pissed him off. And not being able to hug females because of being the god damned cow in the Zodiac was even worse! After Rin had died, her spirit had gone directly to her first born son, being Leiko. Then, once Haru had killed himself, his spirit went to the one he was most like in his past life, and if not that individual, then it would be that individual's offspring, which was him. Marleo supposed that his father and Haru had been close at one point in time.

"MARLEO!"

"Shiiiittttt..." Marleo muttered and ran inside the school building. Freaking fan girls were insane. Now he knew how Leiko felt. All the Sohma boys that attended this school had freaking fan clubs, and the girls did too. When Yukiko was a student at this school, she was the princess of the school apparently. Momiji's daughter was just a 1st year and had most of the 1st year guys after her. It was just scary. Kureno's kid was thirteen, along with Hanajimi's too, so they were both still in grade school. Once all the younger Sohma's came to the high school, it would be chaos. Of course, while Marleo was pondering all of this, the bell rang. "Dammit!"

* * *

"Today has been a bitch," Marleo muttered as he sat down at lunch with Kenshin and Kenji.

"It has." Kenji agreed and bit into his sandwhich with a vengence. Marleo watched him and nibbled on his food, sighing softly. His life was so not exciting at all. With his mom sick, nothing ever happened. "So, where were you first period?"

"Hiding."

"Fan girls?"

"Yup."

"Ours were skulking around, so we went into class the old fashion way." Kenji grinned at his brother, who nooded. "The window."

"That's a good idea..." Marleo muttered and took a bite of his food.

"Hey guys!" Leiko said, walking over with his tray. "Kyo, what did you need me for, you know, to talk about?"

"Oh, the twins know already. So I guess i'll tell you. Last night, I got a ca---"

"Hey, Sohma boys!" Jojo Hughsen, a foreign exchange student, sat down beside Leiko.

"Hello, Jojo..." All four boys said dully. And so was another normal day for the Sohma's at school.

* * *

_There's chapter two! Alright, obviously everyone who reads these stories, likes Fruits Basket, right? Well, I have an author reccomendation for yall! Go read the stuff by **PearlBloom**. If yall do that and review her stories, I will write the next chapter immediately! PearlBloom is my cousin, so go do that for me! Oh, and read the bonus chapter in HOME AGAIN._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual content that occurs later._

_**After School**_

"Leiko! Marleo! Over here!" Yukiko Sohma called to her younger brother and cousin as she saw them run out of the school building. She did a double take as they ran towards the car top speed and literally dove in it. "Jesus! What's the hurry?" She asked and looked up to see hordes of females coming out of the school. "Oh..."

"Just go!" Leiko yelled, ducking down in the backseat.

"Dammit, that's my head!" Marleo grunted and pushed Leiko off of him as Yukiko took off.

"Heh heh, having fun with those fan girls?" Yukiko looked in the backseat and grinned at the two boys. Yukiko Sohma was twenty years old, and looked identical to Rin, her mother. Except she had a worse temperament.

"Shut up," Leiko said and crawled into the front seat. "Now, Marleo had something for you to ask."

"What's up?" She asked, glancing back at him.

"Who is Kyo?" Marleo asked, blinking at her. Leiko looked to Yukiko, obviously wanting to know himself. Yukiko swallowed and looked between the two boys, remembering Shigure's threat if she told Marleo who he was. Well, she kinda remembered the threat. Something about taking her allowance and car away.

"Kyo... Oh! He's one of Shigure's publishers!" Yukiko said quickly and smiled. Leiko watched his sister warily. She said that answer a little too quickly. He knew his sister, she always thought about her answers beforehand.

"Oh, that makes sense why he called at three fucking o' clock in the morning." Marleo said as if that was the most logical answer in the world. "Drop us off at home." Yukiko nodded and turned sharply, driving down a few streets until she reached the driveway of Shigure Sohma.

"Bye!" Yukiko called as the boys got out of the car and walked down the driveway in silence. Marleo pushed open the door.

"She was lying." Leiko stated as soon as they got into the house.

"Obviously," Marleo muttered and dropped his book bag. "Shigure?!"

"In my office!" Came the sing song voice.

"He's drunk." Both Marleo and Leiko said at once and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Today was so freaking boringggg..." Kenji complained to Kenshin as they walked down an alley towards the bus stop.

"And Yukiko picked those two up, leaving us." Kenshin grumbled and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Those fan girls just don't go away..." He said and spun around as he heard a can get kicked. "Hell, I feel like they're following us right now!"

"Who's following you?" Jojo said softly, causing the twins to jump at least a foot in the air.

"Dammit! Don't scare us like that!" Kenji waved his arms around at her and sighed. "No one's following us... Or are you?"

"Me? Never!" She said and waved her hand at him, smiling coyly.

"What's smile for, Jo?" Kenshin asked cautiously.

"No reason." She said as two pairs of strong arms came behind the twins and lifted them up. Both boys dropped their bags and began using their escape methods taught to them by Hatsuharu, but to no avail. The arms just tightened around the twins. The things with arms turned, the twins coming face to face with the leader of a local, but big, crime syndicate. Takeshi Ken. Jojo smiled and skipped around behind Takeshi, kissing his cheek.

"Good job, babe." Takeshi said and kissed her cheek, Kenji snorting. "You have something to say, Sohma?!" He snarled, bringing his face a few inches from Kenji's.

"Nah, just that your breath smells like fucking leeks." He said and let out a whoosh of air as Takeshi gave him a smooth jab to the stomach.

"Anything else?"

"What the fuck do you want?!" Kenshin growled, looking to his brother who was coughing.

"I want my god damned money."

"We don't have your money!"

"Ah, but your dear cousin does. Your little rat of a cousin stole one million yen from me! How, I don't know, but I know it was him. My little spy here helped me." He said and smiled fondly at Jojo. "You go tell your cousin, Marleo, that if he doesn't come to see me within forty-eight hours, there's going to be hell to pay." Takeshi said and snapped his fingers, the thing with arms dropping Kenji. He began stepping on Kenji and kicking him.

"Stop!" Kenshin cried and hung his head. "Leave Kenji alone. We'll tell Marleo, we promise he'll come see you!"

"Good." Takeshi said and snapped his fingers once more, thing with arms number two, dropping Kenshin. He smiled and draped his arm on Jojo's shoulders, walking away with the things with arms following him. Kenshin waited, then crawled to Kenji.

"Kenji! God dammit..."

"I'm..." Cough. "Fine." Kenji said weakly and motioned to his bag. "Phone in... bag."

"Gotcha." Kenshin scrambled to the bag, taking out the cell phone. He dialed Hatori.

"Hatori Sohma."

"Hatori!" Kenshin was near hysterical now. "In an alley by Del Taco! Kenji's messed up! Hurry!"

"On my way." Hatori's pert voice said as he hung up. Kenshin snapped the phone shut and cradled Kenji's head in his lap.

"Fucking gangs..." Was all Kenji said before he passed out.

* * *

_Muahahaha! Keep up the reviews, people! And keep reviewing the stuff of **PearlBloom **for me too! Leave me some love, people._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Many of you are prolly thinking, 'Oh, Tory probably just died.' No, I have not! School is a bitch and my mom is too. But, I'm back! Below is a character line-up for those who are confused:

_**Marleo Sohma, the cow...Son of Kyo Sohma, the cat**_

_**Kenshin and Kenji Sohma...Sons of Yuki Sohma, the rat, and Machi Kuragi**_

_**Sakura and Yukiko Sohma...Daughter of Hatsuharu, and Rin Sohma**_

_**Leiko Sohma, the horse... Son of Hatsuharu and Rin Sohma**_

_**Yukiko Sohma... Daughter of Hatsuharu and Rin Sohma**_

_Oh, by the way, that was a typo. Sorry! Leiko did not mean to call Marleo 'Kyo.'_

* * *

"Vitals look fine, no internal bleeding... Kenji, you're good." Hatori stated.

"Then why don't I feel like it?" The teen groaned.

"'Cause you got gang raped pretty much," Kenshin said, patting Kenji's head.

"Dammit! That hurts!"

"Will you two stop?!" Yukiko shouted, attempting to call off the fighting. Marleo watched them warily, then slipped from the twins' room and began walking towards his. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut, sitting on his bed and holding his head in his hands. It was his fault that Kenji got beat up so badly, and that goddamn Jojo...

"Marleo," Yuki's voice sounded through his door.

"Yeah, Yuki?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Marleo said and unlocked the door, opening it. Yuki stepped inside and shut it behind him, sitting on Marleo's bed, patting the spot beside him. Marleo sat down, looking at his shoes.

"I know something is going on. What is it?" Yuki asked softly.

"Kenji got beat up by a gang, Takeshi Ken's gang. I stole one million yen from him... For Mom." He looked up at Yuki, then hung his head in shame. Yuki smiled and patted Marleo's back.

"Kenji is tough, we both know this. You stole that money for Tohru?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll get you out of this, I promise."

"NO!" Marleo jumped up, gritting his teeth. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt! I can solve this on my own, I swear! Yuki, I'm sorry about Kenji! I really am! I got myself into this mess, I'll get myself out!"

"Marleo, we're your family, we'll help you." Yuki said calmly, standing slowly.

"No, dammit!" Marleo shouted and ran out of his room and towards Leiko's apartment.

"Damn," Yuki swore and stood, striding towards Shigure's office. "Shigure!"

"Another door break?" Shigure said airily, very into his book.

"No."

"Then shoo," He said, waving his hand. Yuki narrowed his eyes and snatched the book from Shigure's hands, putting his face in front of his.

"Marleo. Ran. Away."

"Marleo what?!"

* * *

Marleo ran and ran until he reached Leiko's apartment, banging on the door. Leiko Sohma did indeed live alone, since he was eighteen and had lost both parents. He was also paying for the rent himself, so Shigure left him be.

"LEIKO!"

"God dammit, what?!" He shouted, opening the door. Leiko Sohma stood there with a towel around his waist, his midnight black hair in his violet eyes, and he was dripping wet. "I was in the fucking shower. And you have a key, retard."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Come in," Leiko grunted and opened the door, shutting it behind him. "So, what's the deal?"

"Kenji got gang raped."

"WHAT?!"

"Not literally... Pervert... He was beaten up real bad by Takeshi's gang. So I'm going to turn myself over to Takeshi."

"No way in hell, cuzz. I'm going down with ya." Leiko said and stood.

"Thanks..." Marleo whispered as Leiko came and hugged him. "Um, Leiko, I love ya and all that jazz... But, can you put some clothes on?"

"Man, you ruined the moment..." Leiko grinned and walked into his room. "You staying here, I'm assuming?"

"Yep!"

"'Kay, your room is ready!" Leiko said, walking from his room now in boxers.

"Like that's any better then a towel..." Marleo muttered, shaking his shaggy head and walking to his room. He walked to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of boxers, then looking at himself in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes and made a face at himself in the mirror, then his eyes widened as he saw someone outside his window with a pair of very bright eyes on a tree branch. "Holy shit..." Marleo muttered and spun around, looking out the window. He saw the person move, jumping higher into the tree. "Leiko!"

"What?!"

"Get your ass in here now!"

"Yeah, Mar--- Damn, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"There was someone outside my window..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not sleeping in here."

"Sleep on the couch then. Night." Leiko said and waved, walking back into his room.

Marleo sat on his bed for a little while, attempting to read a book and stay on the Internet. He would glance up every now and then, waiting for someone to be in his window. He shook his head and yawned a few times, putting his book down. He glanced at the window a final time. There that guy was.

"Jesus!" Marleo yelled and ran out of his room and into Leiko's. He jumped into bed with Leiko and hid under the covers. Of course, Leiko stayed asleep like a rock.

The person outside Marleo's window cursed, jumping down from his tree. He had scared him. He didn't mean to do that. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. Man, had Marleo managed to mess things up. He was a regular screw up, just like his old man.

"Of course... His name is Marleo... Unwanted..." Kyo Sohma laughed bitterly at the irony.

* * *

"Oh, yeah... Babe, you're so warm..." Leiko muttered in his sleep, inching closer and closer to the source of heat he was using. He groaned as the sun hit his eyes, then attempted to bury his head in the warmth surrounding him. "Damn, babe..." He puckered his lips, opening his eyes to see the beauty he was about to kiss. "Jesus H. Christ!" Leiko yelped and rolled out of bed. Holy shit, he almost kissed his cousin. Who, of course, was still sleeping.

* * *

That's it! There's chapter four!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry! I've been uber busy and haven't been able to write, but I can now! I have seemed to notice that I always write at like, in the early AM hours… Just me, being a night owl. Anyways, here's Unwanted!_

"So, Marleo, is there any particular reason I woke up with you in bed with me?" Leiko Sohma asked his cousin calmly, while sipping his coffee.

"Um… Well… You see, there was this guy outside my window last night—"

"Let me guess. Some pedophile coming to get you?"

"I told you there was something outside my window, but do you listen? No, of course not."

"You've been watching too many scary movies. So, you've run away from home now, what are you going to do? Go to school like normal?"

"I don't know, Lei… What should I do?"

"Well, we need to keep going to school. I've got one more year left, and I'm already working to pay for everything. I suspect you'll do the same."

"Yeah, I guess… I'll go look for a job." Marleo said and stood, walking into the living room of the apartment. He grabbed a paper and sat down, opening it up to the jobs page.

* * *

Kyo knocked on the door of Shigure's house, staring down at the floor. It was a Saturday, he should've waited to come until Monday when the kids where at school. But, he desperately needed to talk to Shigure or Yuki, and to see Tohru. 

"Coming!" Shigure's voice rang from down the hall. "Hello… Kyo!"

"Hey, Gure…"

"Yukiiiiiiii!! Kyo's back!"

"God dammit, don't go get that damn rat!"

"Glad to see you too, you stupid cat." Yuki walked over to the pair, watching Kyo warily. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Obviously." Yuki muttered.

"Dad! Do you know where I put my--- Who's that?" Kenshin ran down the stairs with a shoe in his hand. He stared at Kyo and blinked a few times. "You look like Marleo." He said and turned around, walking back upstairs.

"Okay… Is he always that blunt?" Kyo asked as he watched the teenager walk back upstairs.

"Sadly." Yuki sighed and led Kyo into Shigure's office, then sat in one of the chairs. Shigure sat behind his desk and proceeded to pick up his book, but Yuki snatched it from him with a glare. "We need to talk about Marleo."

"Well, Kyo," Shigure began. "Your son has managed to get into a hell of a lot of trouble. He stole some money from a local gang, and well… You get the idea."

"Yeah, I know…" Kyo leaned back and laced his fingers together. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we give them a little Sohma persuasion to leave our family alone." Shigure grinned.

* * *

"Aha! I found a job!" Marleo announced after three tedious hours of searching. 

"Huh?" Leiko snorted awake and looked at Marleo from his spot on the couch. "As?"

"Working at a coffee chop! And at a ramen bar…"

"Hahaha, you, at a coffee shop?! And a ramen bar… You'd eat them out of house and home!"

"Shut up. I'm gunna apply."

"Good luck."

* * *

_Sorry its short, I just needed to get something up! Love yall all! Check out my deviantart! http://www.xtorylynnx. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: HEYYY! I AM ALIVE! So, what up people? We've got a whole new series of stories coming out, just wait! Unwanted is officially back!_

* * *

Marleo sighed as he left Leiko's apartment, walking towards work. He looked at his watch. Six o' clock A.M. Man, it was early. And it was Saturday. He sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up before walking into an alley for a shortcut. Marleo looked around cautiously, then quickly sprinted towards another alley, pulling his black hoodie over his head. You never could be too safe...

"Heh, heh. Wonder who that is?" Marleo heard a voice call. Shit.

"Umm, no one!" Marleo called and began walking faster towards the street when someone grabbed him. Oh, snap. "Lemme go," He said calmly.

"Nah, we think not. Gimme your money." The man said, pulling off Marleo's hood and snarling. "Sohma!"

"Hey, you're smarter then ya look!" Marleo said and let out a cry, something of a mix between a parrot and dying cat, then smashed the guy in the face.

"Bastard!" The man said, falling back and holding his nose. "You'll be paying for my medical bill!"

"You know how many people tell me that?" Marleo grinned and kicked him once more for good measure, walking out of the alley. Just another typical day in the life of Marleo Sohma.

* * *

"I hate morning..." Kenji muttered as he walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and yawned rather widely, walking to his spot at the table... Only to find it occupied. By Marleo. "MARLEO! You bastard! My seat!" The supposed Marleo looked behind him and Kenji's eyes widened. "An imposter!"

"Kenji, shut the hell up," Kenshin said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, Kyo."

"Who the hell is Kyo? And why is he in my seat?!"

"Look, you little whiny brat..." Kyo said, standing and grabbed Kenji by the lapels of his shirt. "This is my seat and always has been, so if you don't shut the f---"

"Kyo, put down my son, please." Yuki entered, making a face. Kyo dropped Kenji, literally. "Kenji, get over it."

"Good morning family!" Shigure burst into the kitchen, his book in hand and a smile on his face. He looked between the boys and smiled. "OH, how I love breakfast!" He grinned and sat down, shoving Kenshin from his seat. "Anyone seen Leiko?" And, as if by cue, Leiko burst in.

"Morning!" He sang and grinned, sitting next to Kyo. "Hey, Marleo, why aren't you at work?"

"I don't have a job," Kyo said, giving Leiko a look meant for only those "special" people.

"Yeah, you do... You work for a ramen bar." He said matter-of-factly and grinned, biting a piece of bacon.

"I wish..." Kyo muttered.

"Leiko, meet Kyo, Marleo's father." Yuki said, sighing and shaking his head.

"Dude. Seriously?! I'm Leiko, Haru and Rin's kid!"

"Ah, so you're his spawn..."

"Bastard!"

"Children!" Shigure called, shaking his head.

* * *

Dudes, I am alive. Yall happy? So, life is pretty good. Leave lots of love and constructive shit! Been awhile since i've written... 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I am alive, I swear. Life's been difficult. Here's an update, its short.

* * *

_"SHIGURE!" Came a cry from the front of the house. Hatori. 

"What? I'm eating..." Shigure called back, making Yuki and Kyo wince. "You come here!"

"Can we not yell across the house?" Yuki asked, making a face and looking to Kyo..

"Tohru has... Hello, Kyo." Hatori said, walking into the room looking rather disheveled.

"Yo." Kyo said, still looking down at his food when his head popped up. "Tohru what?!"

"Tohru has woken up, but–" Hatori said, but Kyo was out the door before he could finish the sentence, Yuki following after him.

* * *

"Which room is Tohru Honda in?!" Kyo shouted at the nurse at the desk once he reached the hospital. The nurse stared at him, reaching under the desk. "Look, I'm her... Um, brother. Kyo Honda!" He said and the nurse nodded.

"Room 116, but please be quiet, she is–" Yet another sentence incomplete as Kyo rushed off. Yuki sighed, stopping to catch his breath and looked at the nurse, who pointed in the direction Kyo went.

Kyo pushed open the door to Tohru's room, holding his breath. He stepped in quietly and walked to her bed, his fists clenched. She looked the same, so beautiful and... so frail. He frowned and moved beside her, reaching out and touching her shoulder gently. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling.

"Marleo."

"No, Tohru, its Kyo..." He whispered, kneeling down and taking her hand.

"Kyo? Kyo..." Tohru smiled, a ghost of a smile, and squeezed his hand, but Kyo barely felt it. "Your just as handsome as you always are. How long has it been? A month?" She said and tried to reach up to touch his face, but dropped her arm again.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered softly, laying his head down near hers. "I have missed you so much." He said, closing his eyes, humiliated to feel tears in them. Yuki watched this entire scene and smiled, stepping out into the hall.

* * *

"SOHMA! There's a call for you!" Marleo's boss, some Chinese guy, yelled. Marleo scowled and almost threw the ramen in his hand at the customer, walking over to the phone and wiping his hands off. This better be a damn good call.

"Hello?" Marleo said, scowling.

"Marleo," Hatori's voice said softly.

"Hari! Hey, man, what's up?"

"Your mother has woken up. Let me talk to your boss and then he will let you off to go to the hospital." Hatori said and Marleo nodded, handing the phone to his boss. He began taking off his uniform and looked to his boss who was grinning like a cat who just had some sweet cream.

"Marleo, go on. You're off. Come back whenever..." He said and Marleo took off. He began running as fast as he could without stopping until he reached the hospital. He nodded to the nurse and caught his breath, then went up to his mom's room.

"Hey, Uncle Yuki!" He said as Yuki tried to stop him, then ran inside Tohru's room. "Mom!" Kyo's head snapped up, staring at Marleo. Marleo snarled and grabbed the nearest blunt object. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Your father." Kyo said softly, standing.

* * *

There it is. Leave some constructive comments for me. Oh, and add me on myspace.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Your father," Kyo said softly, standing. Kyo gazed at the image of him so many years ago, minus the piercings, with mixed emotions. This was what he wanted, right? A meeting with his long lost son? But, not like this. He opened his mouth to say something, but a frail voice behind him spoke first.

"Marleo?"

"Mom!" Marleo said, rushing forward and shoving Kyo out of the way. He kneeled beside Tohru, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "How are you?"

"Good, please, talk to Kyo... He's been waiting for you. I'm going back to sleep." She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mom... Alright..." He said, pulling the blanket over her and standing, looking at Kyo. "So, you're my father? Abandoned me all those years ago, right?"

"No!" Kyo said, scowling. "They pushed me out!"

"Who's they?" Marleo said, raising a brow.

"Your freaky ass family!"

"I resent that," Yuki said from the doorway. He had been there the entire time, having rushed in after he heard the word 'fuck'. "We are not freaky." Kyo gave him a blank stare and Yuki smiled a bit, "Okay, maybe a little."

"Yeah, just a little..." Marleo nodded and looked between the two. Shigure had told him how the two used to hate each other, but magically un-hated each other. It was confusing. "Why don't we all go somewhere and eat? Talk and such?"

"Fantastic idea," Yuki nodded. "He's more sensible then you, Kyo. Funny seeing his mixed parentage..."

"What do you mean my 'mixed parentage'?"

"Um, nothing!" Yuki said, cursing himself mentally. Marleo thought Tohru was his mom. Damn you, Yuki Sohma. Kyo was about to speak when suddenly the door burst open, revealing Kenshin, Kenji, Leiko, Sakura, and Yukiko. Kyo stared at them all, blinking. He knew Kenshin and Kenji, but the other three... No.

"Who the hell are they?" Kyo asked, bewildered. Yuki sighed and pointed at them all.

"The tall black haired one is Leiko, the small girl with black and white hair is Sakura, and the tall girl with black hair is Yukiko. All Rin and Haru's spawn." Yuki nodded and ducked when Leiko threw something at him. Kyo nodded, gazing at them all. Damn, he missed Haru and Rin. Kyo opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open again, revealing Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori.

"Goddammit! Enough people!" Kyo snarled.

"Oh, look, Kyo..." Ayame said.

"Guess we're all going to eat together as a family," Marleo muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

"Table for... One, two, three---"

"Twelve, please." Hatori said dryly, cutting Shigure off. The waitress stared at the large group, nodding wordlessly and yelling for a table to be cleared.

"Twelve?" Kyo echoed, frowning. He looked to Yuki, who sighed.

"Machi is coming, Kyo..."

"No. More. Family." Kyo gritted, making a face and storming to the table the waiter cleared for them. He plopped down, then looked to Marleo who sat between Leiko and Yukiko. He was so grown up and independent. But, he was going to have to talk to Shigure about those piercings. The boy needed no more.

Meanwhile, down the table, the trio of Marleo, Yukiko, and Leiko stared at Kyo. Yukiko made a face, nudging Marleo.

"So, that's your dad?"

"Yep."

"He's pretty cute for an old dude..."

"Yukiko!" Leiko looked at her, making a face. "That's like, your uncle... Nasty."

"Guys, please," Marleo sighed. "This is totally akward. But, I feel like I have an attachment to him..."

"Duh," Leiko sighed. "He's your dad. Hey, Aunt Machi!" Leiko called as Machi got to the table, taking her seat beside Yuki. She smiled at them and waved, then began to talk to Kyo.

"They all fucking know eachother. There's something this family isn't telling me, and i'm damn tired of it." Marleo sighed and took a swig of his sake. It was going to be a very long day.

Meanwhile, yet again, at the other end of the table, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure all stared at the trip of young adults. Yuki wrinkled his nose, Kyo scowled, and Shigure smirked.

"They know we're keeping things from them," Shigure commented.

"Like what?" Kyo scowled even more, only at Shigure.

"Maybe how Tohru isn't Marleo's mom... And that his real mom is a bitch from hell." Yuki nodded.

"Has she tried to make contact with you?" Kyo asked, looking between Shigure and Yuki when Hatori butted in.

"She called me, Kyo. She confessed something. We need to talk, and not at the table."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Tohru awoke again. She looked around, then sat up and smiled. She could sit up without falling. Today was looking up. Now, she only needed to talk to Kyo and Marleo. Together. Without fighting. And tell Kyo that she loved him.

* * *

THERE IT IS! Haha. Oh, vote on my polls please. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: So, the life of the fabulous me has been hectic. Boarding school, drug tests, etc. Please enjoy this very short chapter update to show I'm alive!_

* * *

"She contacted you?" Kyo echoed Hatori, raising a brow.

"That's what I said."

"About?"

"Its not a matter to be discussed at the table, Kyo."

"Like I give a shit. Tell me." Kyo growled, receiving a few looks from the other tables. Hatori sighed and grabbed Kyo's head, whispering into his ear. "WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Hatori, said, looking around. Marleo gazed at the man who called himself his father, tilting his head. They kinda had the same temper... Nah, they didn't.

"What do you think Kyo is yelling about?" Leiko asked, looking at Marleo.

"If he's anything like Marleo, then absolutely nothing," Yukiko nodded.

"Hey!"

"I speak only the truth." She nodded and sipped her tea, grinning behind it. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table...

* * *

"We can't let Marleo know." Shigure said softly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kyo scoffed.

"I happen to love Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Conon Doyle was a very interesting author..." Machi cut in, only to be hushed by Yuki.

"Can she really do that? He's sixteen..." Kyo tilted his head.

"He's still a minor." Hatori nodded, looking down the table at Marleo, who made a face at Hatori. "He is indeed your son, Kyo..."

"I think I know this. How the hell are we going to break it to Marleo?"

"We could just tell him outright." Yuki suggested.

"But, he thinks Tohru is his mother. It will break his poor heart," Machi sniffed. "I will tell him!"

"No." Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all said at once.

"I think Tohru should tell him... After all, she _is _the one who won before." Hatori said softly.

"I agree," Yuki nodded, looking to Kyo.

"Yeah, that's good... Think she's up to it?" Kyo asked, looking to Hatori.

"I think so. Considering she won't win."

"She didn't last time, and she won't this time." Yuki grinned and looked down the table at Marleo, Kyo following his gaze. Marleo saw them looking at him and narrowed his eyes, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"What the hell are you all looking at?!"

"He is indeed your son, Kyo." Shigure smirked and drank his sake.

* * *

Uber short, I know! I just NEEDED to update. Add me on myspace, and rawk on!


End file.
